


A Change Of Mind

by Snowflake_Lord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Female reader insert, Healer OC Evelyn, Other, Overwatch OC, Reader-Insert, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_Lord/pseuds/Snowflake_Lord
Summary: You're a female medic for Talon, you loved helping people and you thought you were doing the right thing.But, it all started on that one mission, that damn mission 1 year ago.Nothing was the same after that and that's why you're telling this story.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Reader, Reader/Bloop





	1. Time to tell a story

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story where you start off working for Talon then something happens and you then start thinking about what you are really doing and decide to change.
> 
> Also, need more cute relationships with Baptiste <3

After the battle you were brought to a secure location to be questioned by the people that used to be the enemy of your organisation and you once fought.

“Why did you help us and turn on your allies?” the leader of the group questioned you.  
He seemed to be in his mid to late 50s with grey hair, wearing tactical goggles and a jacket that has a 76 on it.

You already know who he is, he’s Soldier 76. He is in Overwatch and as well as the others in the room.  
There’s Tracer, Winston, Mei, Mercy and a few others.

Time to reply to his question.  
“So, you want to know why I did that. It’ll be easier to start from the beginning, where it all started”

10 years ago

You joined Talon as a medic.  
Now why would someone join Talon, well you were a bit of a dumb 18-year-old and you had hung out with some bad people while in school.  
They made it seem so great and that you could help people by being a medic. You always liked helping others and thought this was a great idea.

You wore the usual black and red Talon armour, a basic assault rifle, a medic bag with supplies and your bluey purple glasses you have had since you were 15. You also had your long curly ginger hair cut short be more manageably and so it won’t get in the way while in combat.

At first when you were in training it was great but hard work, and you strive to be the best. You proved to be useful and a valuable Talon medic.  
After you had finished training you were sent on your first mission to take over an outpost, it was a success and none of the talon troopers died thanks to you.

All the missions you were sent on were all successful and you were feeling good about yourself. You were helping people, your team, your organisation Talon, you were doing the right thing.  
Well, you thought you were doing the right thing anyway.

It all started on that one mission, that damn mission 1 year ago.

You and your team were assigned to destroy a lad and everything in it. It starts like any other destroy mission.  
Get in. Kill people. Destroy stuff.  
You had just finished the kill people part and just started destroying stuff. You decided to go to the bottom level to start destroying stuff and as you got to the level you could hear sounds, but you couldn’t quite tell what they were.  
As you ventured further in the lower level from the stairwell a man jumped out from a corner to attach you. You easily took him out as he only had a mop in his hands, probably a janitor.

“There must be something down here at even a janitor would risk his life to protect” You say to yourself as you search the janitor.  
You don’t find anything interesting on him besides maybe his ID card with level 5 clearance, it will come in handy, so you decide hold onto it for now.

You than search the rest of the room and find just behind some shelves, a key card lock on the wall with no door next to it.

“Now, what is this for?” You ask yourself before swiping the card.  
Silent mechanisms then open a hidden door that leads to another room.

“I’ve found a hidden room on the lower level of the building” You say through comms to the rest of your team and then adding “I’m going in to investigate”

As you venture into the room you notice a lot of expensive equipment and important looking documents. When you look at the documents, they seem to all mention something about a “Healing organism” and upon more reading you discover that the scientist has found it in an asteroid and have been doing test to see what it is and what it could do.  
They have found it to have a healing affect when it comes in contact with you, it seems to have a symbiotic relationship with any host it has. It’ll heal the host to help keep them alive as well as give them access to abilities to help defend or attach.

Some abilities are:

\- Blocking incoming projectiles and being able to fire them back.  
\- Healing the host as well as others the host chooses  
\- Increased jump height  
\- Tentacles will appear on parts of the host body to defend or attach  
\- The organism can also completely cover the body of the host and will unstoppable with increased strength, speed and healing, but it can only do it for a short time as the organism gets quite tired from doing this

“Interesting. For something like this I would have expected more security or something” You say as you finish reading the documents.

“I’ve got something down here that could be useful, any suggestions of what to do with it?” You say into comms.  
“I’ll be right down” The leader of your team replies before making his way to you.

After he got to you and read through the documents, he thinks for a few seconds before saying “We’ll bring it back with us and see what the boss says. I’ll put you in charge of it for now so be careful”  
“Yes sir” You reply before getting to work on securing the organism in one of its portable chambers.

As you and your team are leaving, the portable chamber activates the hidden security guns that start firing at you and your team as well as starts the timer on a bomb that will take this whole lad out. The security guns took out 3 of your teammates leaving you and the team leader left to try and get out of this lad.  
The two of you manage to shoot out most of the guns when you hear the distinct sound of beeping and upon investigation you find a bomb with 10 seconds left.  
As you two run towards the exit while also trying not to get shot, you leader runs out of bullets in his mag just as he was about to shoot a security gun that was blocking the exit. The leader gets shot before he can get into cover and falls to the ground.  
You run over to try and help him while shooting out the security gun but you get shot in the left shoulder and lower torso also breaking one of your biotic fields, but he’s dead and just as you are about to run for the door the bomb explodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to my picture of the character Evelyn/Vortex
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/snowflake-lord/art/Vortex-the-Healer-Overwatch-OC-870404894?ga_submit_new=10%3A1613375873


	2. You're dying, but you're also not

Everything is black....

There’s this constant ringing sound....

Everything is hazy....

You can feel the life leaving you....

Oh god you’re dying....

You’re face down it the rubble of the lad, just in front of the exit.  
With what little strength you have left you try to brag the biotic field you have, but then realize it was broken. So, you try to use what’s left of it to patch yourself up.

You managed to gain enough strength to pull yourself up against a wall but you don’t have anything else to heal you with. As you lean your back against the wall you hear a cracking sound and realize the portable chamber for the organism is on your back.

You manage to pull if off your back to inspect it “Yep, that’s broken” you think to yourself while looking that the massive crack on the glass of the chamber. You then drop it not having the strength to hold it up anymore.  
It breaks even more when it hit the ground and now be considered a pile of shattered glass and a dented metal tube with an organism in it that is now slithering its way out of the mess.

The organism seems to be moving towards you, but you can’t really tell as your life is starting to fade. With what little strength you have left you, you fix your crooked glasses that somehow weren’t damaged.  
As your vision is fading to black, you feel warm tingling sensation at the wound in your lower torso and left shoulder. You think it might be the organism, but you are dying and don’t really care what it is right now.

Everything is now black and you are about to take your last breath.

Breathe in.... And out....

Breathe in.... And out....

Wait a sec?

You’re still breathing, and you can feel your strength slowly coming back.  
You open your eyes and look down to see that the organism is healing you, it’s also going into your wounds.

“WHAT THE F....” before you could finish that sentence a piece of rubble falls onto your head with a thud.

Ok, now you’re out cold. You’re going to have one hell of a headache when you wake up.

1 hour later

“UCK” you say finally finishing your sentence and suddenly sitting up.

You look around forgetting for a second where you were while rubbing your sore head. You then look at where your wounds were to only see the hole in the armour where the bullet hit. No wounds, no scratches, just a headache.

You when remember your team and scramble to your feet to look for them. You first see the leader and he’s dead when you check him, you check the other 3 and they’re dead as well.  
You just fall to your knees with the realization that you’re the only one left in your team and you’re only alive because of the organism.

“The organism!” You say out loud to yourself remembering that its portable chamber broke and rushing over to see if it’s still there.

“It’s gone! Where did it go? Shiiiiiiit?!” you say as something on your hand moves “What was that?”  
As you hold up your hand the organism seems to seep through your skin and form a little blob on the top of your hand.

You then remember seeing it go into your wounds when it was healing you, and now it’s in your body or would it be considered a part of you now?  
Which ever one it is, you kinda freaked out seeing it on your hand and tried to shake it off, but the organism only covered your entire left arm and formed a tentacle. You embarrassingly admitted that you started shaking your arm around like an idiot trying to get something off of you that is now a part of you.

As you were telling that part of your story, you noticed some of the Overwatch people making confused and weird faces and maybe a couple trying not to laugh.

“Anyway, so that’s how Bloop and I became Vortex. We didn’t come with the name straight away, and to be honest I wasn’t thinking clearly then” You say.

“What do you mean by we?” Soldier 76 asked.

“Well, Bloop talks to me and it can understand all of us no matter what language you use” You reply.

“Now, let’s get back to the story”


	3. I just wanted to to sleep

While shaking your left arm, you trip over some rubble and fall onto your butt.  
“OW!” you say out loud before getting up and rubbing the sore spot, you then realize your arm has gone back to being a normal arm, well as normal as it can be now.

You look at your hands and the little blob appears again. Now that you’ve calmed down a bit, you’re a little less freaked out, you want to examine the organism but you really need to get out of here first.

You decide to head to the car to leave and go somewhere safe to rest, because you are exhausted and want to sleep right now. Before leaving you grab your teammates dog tags to turn in when you get back to the Talon base and hold a funeral for them.  
Oh you were so wrong. Talon doesn’t care if their troopers die and they won’t hold any funerals for them either.

As you drove to a nearby town the blob appeared on your shoulder and started making a small soothing hum sound “This thing is kinda cute” You think to yourself while looking down at it, when suddenly you hear a voice in your head reply “Thank you”  
That freaked you out and the sound of a car horn made you snap your eyes back to the road in time to be able to swerve out of the way of a truck, but right towards a cliff.

“CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!” you shout as you slam your foot on the brakes to try and stop the car, but you still fall off the cliff.

The car flies through the air for a few seconds but, felt like it was in slowed down until the car realized it wasn’t a bird and couldn’t fly. So the car fell down the slopped cliff, seemly trying to hit every rock and tree on its way as well.  
After the car finally stopped you could barely move, that is until the little blob started healing you. You heard the sounds of people running towards you as you stumbled out of the car as its about to blow, you managed to stumble a few feet away before the car exploded throwing you a couple meters forward.

You black out as the people reach you, they start pulling you away from the flaming wreckage of the car. One of them puts you into their car and rushes you to the hospital in the small town to try and help you.  
This town don’t know who Talon is because we have never been here before and that is why they’re helping you like this. Another reason why the scientist had a lad here, thinking they would safer somewhere that Talon hasn’t been.

3 hours later

You wake up in a hospital bed and suddenly sit up while looking around, you’re a little sore but other than that you’re completely fine. As you sit on the side of the bed a doctor comes in to check up on you “You’re awake! If you don’t mind, I’ve got a few questions to ask. Are you ok with that?” The doctor says as he comes over.

“Where am I?” You ask

“You’re in the Oxtoor Hospital” The doctor replied before sitting on the chair next to the bed and looking at his clipboard “Now, you seem to have a really fast healing rate. Do you know why that is?” he asks.

“The organism” You whisper to yourself, I feel like I should name it instead of always calling it the organism “What was that?” The doctor asked “Nothing. I don’t know why my healing is like that” you reply.  
“Anyway, your wounds completely healed up after an hour of being here, which is really interesting. I was hoping to do a few more checks of you when you woke up. You seem to have some sort of organism in you that has a symbiotic like relationship with your body. We’ve tried removing it, but it seems to have become a part of you and refuses to be taken out”  
The doctor pauses before adding “I know this is all shocking and you’re probable worried, but do you know anything about this organism?”

“Not really. I need to leave, where’s my stuff?” You reply

“Now not so fast, we need to make sure you’re fit and healthy before you can leave. Your belongings are just in these drawers here, including your weapons. That reminds me, are you a soldier?” The Doctor says.

“I’m a combat medic, and I need to get back to base to report” You reply

“Interesting. Well once you are cleared to be discharged from the hospital, you’ll be able to leave” The doctor replies.

The doctor then gets up from the chair and leaves the room after saying “I’ll be right back, just got to do some paperwork and get the check-ups for you ready”

After the doctor left, you got up from the bed and went straight over to the drawers to get your stuff. You really didn’t want to stay here, mostly because you don’t really know what’s going on with you and you don’t want to drag the people here into anything that might get them hurt.  
So, you changed back into your armour, grabbed the rest of your gear and left the hospital.

You rented a motel room for the night with what little money you have left and now you just want to have something to eat and a good night’s sleep. So, you order a pizza and while you wait for it you decide to take a shower.  
After you take off your armour, you examine the spots where you got shot by the security guns in the lad. There are no scars, but instead a blue blob shaped mark where the wounds were. You look at the marks for a bit, before hopping into the shower.

You’re just get dressed after your shower when the pizza is delivered, after the delivery guy handed you the pizza and you gave him the cash for it, he says he likes your weird blue tattoo and you just say thanks before closing the door.  
You take the pizza and go sit down on the bed to eat while watching the TV, there’s not much on so you settle on watching an Australia bird documentary.

After you finish eating you turn the TV off, chuck the pizza box to the floor and then lie down to sleep wondering what will happen tomorrow.


	4. There is a lot of walking in this

You wake up to the rays of sunlight coming through the curtains touching your face with their warmth, but now you have light right in your eyes. So, you roll over and lie in bed for 5 more minutes and not wanting to up.  
You eventually get up and get dressed while planning your next moves.

“I’ll head out to the airport, grab breakfast and a flight, after that I’ll head to one of the outpost and get a lift from there to home base where I’ll report” You say to yourself and then you hear “Do you have enough money to do that?” it was the blob.

That surprised you and you were instantly in a defensive position, only to realize where it came from “I kinda forgot you were here” you say as you hold up a hand as the blob appears “I feel like I should call you by a name instead of blob and organism. Do you have a name?” you say looking at the cute blob in your hand.

“I don’t really have a name. You could give me name if you want” the blob says while bouncing in your hand “Hmm, what about…… Bloop?” You ask and replies by bouncing crazily on your hand.

“Well Bloop, I’m Evelyn, a combat medic. I guess we will be stuck together from now on, let’s do this” you say while introducing yourself.

After making sure the room was clean you head out towards the airport, grabbing breakfast and new clothes that didn’t have extra holes. You got cargo pants, a tank top and a bomber jacket. Now to the airport and thankfully you have enough for a flight that’ll take you near an outpost.

You were talking to Bloop while walking to the airport, they are quite adorable and you know you’ll get along with them.

When you get to the airport you were glad you had gotten new clothes as there is some overwatch people here, most likely to investigate the lad that had exploded. You still keep your distance just in case, don’t want anything to happen as you haven’t even got a hang of your new powers yet.

You manage to get on your flight without any issues and Bloop asks “Why were you avoiding those people in the airport?”

“They’re Overwatch, the enemy of Talon. I work for Talon” you reply.

“They don’t seem that bad” Bloop says

You just reply with a hum before looking out the window and getting comfortable for the long flight.

5 hours later

“Alright, let’s head to the outpost” You say while stretching after getting off your flight.

You then start walking, there is going to be a lot of walking to get to the outpost.  
You’ll most likely want something to eat while you walk, so you quickly duck into a store and grab a sandwich and drink. It’s your favourite sandwich as well.

1 hour and 30 minutes later

You have approaching the outpost now and call out to the troopers there “Hey, could I get a lift to base? I’ve got my Talon ID if you need to see it”

The two troopers posted out front looked at you like you were crazy until you got closer and showed them your ID. They let you in the outpost and one takes you to the Talon captain in charge “Sir, I’ve a Talon medic here requesting a ride to home base” says the trooper that led you to the captain “You are dismissed” replies the captain.

He then turns to look at you “Now why is a medic away from their team and all the way out here?” The captain asks “My team and I were sent on a destroy mission, but there was a bomb and now my team is dead and our transport was destroyed” you reply.

“Alright, you can catch a lift with the supply truck when it goes back. The truck will get here in about an hour” the captain says as he goes back to the paperwork on his desk.

“Thank you” you say before leaving his office to go and wait for the truck.


	5. That went from "Get off my lawn" to a knife in your face real quick

You give a small wave to the outpost as you leave on the supply truck back to home base, but the Talon troopers don’t seem to acknowledge it. You turn back around in your sit to get comfortable for the drive ahead.

About halfway back to base the driver stop at a gas station to refuel the truck, you get out to stretch your legs and grab some food for the two of you “You just want a sandwich?” you ask.

“Yeah, sure” The driver replies “Alright, I’ll be right back then” you say before going to the station.

“I feel like something bad is going to happen” Bloop says as you’re picking out sandwiches “I feel it as well” you reply now paying for the sandwiches.

As you leave the station and head towards the truck you see that there are some Overwatch soldiers and one is about to take the truck driver away, you’re not going to let that happen.

“Hey! Let him go or else” You shout at the soldiers.  
“Or else what? You’re a civilian and you need to back up now. I said you need to back up!” one of the soldiers say as you walk towards them.

“So, I need to back up? What will you do if I don’t?” you ask now right in front of him.

The soldier then raises his gun to a ready position.

“So, you would willingly harm a civilian? Good thing I’m not a civilian then” you say before you disarm him in a few swift moves.

The other Overwatch soldiers then rush you as you now have a gun and are clearly Talon.  
After the fact that hand to hand won’t take you down, they start shooting at you and you bring you arm up to try and protect yourself. You then hear “WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?” from one of the soldiers. When you open your eyes to see what that was about, your arm that is raised up Bloop has covered it like a shield and is catching the bullets.

“Don’t worry, I’m not getting hurt. Do you want to return the bullets to them?” Bloop says in your head “Alright, let’s return to sender” you say out loud before flinging the bullets back at the soldiers.  
The soldiers jump out of the way to try and not get hit by their own bullets, but 2 out of the 5 weren’t as lucky and got hit. You then rush towards them with your left arm as a shield and the right one a whip like tentacle.

The soldiers are panicking now as they don’t know what you are, but they keep on shooting at you and one decides to pull out his combat knife and try to rush you. He manages to stab you in the chest and push you backwards, you fall to your hands and knees then hear “Pull it out, I’ll heal you” it was Bloop.  
You pull the knife out of your chest and stand back up looking kinda mad, the soldier that stabbed you is looking scared. So, you decide to return his knife, the same way he gave it to you. After he falls to the ground dead, the last 2 start shooting at you again and this time you just let the bullets drop to the ground after catching them.

“WE NEED TO TAKE HER OUT NOW!” one of the soldiers shouts.  
“I don’t want to go on a date with you and this is not how you ask someone out” you reply as you grab the other one by the throat. You then grab his knife “Yeet!” you say as you throw the knife at the other soldier’s face. He the falls to the ground dead with a thud and you then look at the one you’re hold by the throat.

“Now, what would you like to happen?” you ask while loosening your grip a little so the soldier can talk “Overwatch won’t let you get away with this” he says trying to get out of your grip.  
“And how are they supposed to know about this?” you reply and he just gave you a look that says “I’d kill you right now if I wasn’t being held by the throat”

You then look over to the truck driver who is looking really shocked and then you ask him “Anything you want to happen?”  
The driver then says “I don’t know, just kill him”  
“Ok then” you replied before snapping the soldier’s neck.

You and the truck driver get back on the road like nothing happened and head back to home base.

1 hour later

You’ve just got back to base and are heading inside to go and report. You notice that Reaper is at the base currently and he is looking pissed, well more than normal. Yeah Reaper is scary and all, but you’ve been around him so often that you think of him as a murder-hobo edge lord with a temper. You continue to walk past the room Reaper is flipping tables in and to where you need to report, you can still hear the crashing even after you are way past the room.

A minute later you have gotten to where you needed to be, you walk in and ask to speak to your supervisor to report.

“Alright, what do you have to report soldier” the supervisor says while looking at paperwork.


	6. Report, get food, walk into another medic and... wait what?

After giving your report, your teammates dog tags and telling the supervisor about the organism, or as you like to call it “Bloop” he says he’ll need to talk about this with some the higher ups to decide what will happen “I’ll get you to stay at the base for now until what is to happen is decided. You’re dismissed for now” he says now having to do even more paperwork.

You leave the room and make your way to the cafeteria to get something to eat, then you’ll head to your room to get some sleep. Tomorrow you’ll need to get new armour, then to the training room to work out and practice with your new powers.

You’re so wrapped up in your thoughts that you accidentally walk into someone’s back and as they turn to look at you, you say sorry before noticing that they are a combat medic as well.

“It’s ok” he replies with a smile and then adding “You seem distracted. Is everything alright?”  
You weren’t expecting that at all and you also weren’t expecting him seem so friendly. He wore the basic black and red medic armour, didn’t seem to like wearing his helmet like the same as you, he’s got dark brown hair that match his eyes and a friendly/cute smile on his face.

“Are you alright? Have you zoned out or are you staring at me?” the other medic says while waving a hand in front of your face “Uh, yeah sorry, must have spaced, I’m Evelyn by the way. You were saying?” you replied feeling like an idiot and then remembering what he asked “Oh, I’m fine. I’ve got a lot on my mind”

“You sound like you need to relax more. I’m Baptiste and it’s nice to meet you Evelyn” Baptiste replies with a smirk at your confused face trying to find out how he knows your name “did I really just say my name out loud like that?” you say to yourself  
“Am I interrupting your conversation with yourself?” Baptiste says with a small chuckle “What? No, I... (Sigh)... I just want to get something to eat” you reply while rubbing your face.  
“Well, I’m heading there now. So, would you like to join me?” Baptiste asks “Sure” you reply.

While eating you and Baptiste talk, he’s pretty funny and you could get along with him quite well. As you’re finishing up your food and thinking about people you get along with, you remember your team. Feeling a little down Bloop appears on your left hand and makes a cute little squeak, that cheers you up a bit until you notice Baptiste looking at you weirdly after seeing Bloop, so you instantly cover them up and then get up to leave the cafeteria.

After returning your tray, you speed walk out of there while Baptiste is following you and telling you to wait up. You just keep walking, turning down corridors and trying to void Baptiste and the questions he’ll have.  
“Hey wait up! What was that on your hand?” Baptiste says as he starts to catch up, but thankfully you just got to the door of your room. The door doesn’t seem to open fast enough and just as you step one foot into your room, Baptiste has caught up and right next to you.

“We’re both medics, you can tell my what that was on your hand” he says while stepping a foot in your doorway to stop you from closing it “I just want to help, please tell me” Baptiste says with a concerned look on his face.  
“Fine, but come in here. I don’t want anyone else to know right now” you reluctantly say opening the door all the way for Baptiste to come in.

You go over to sit on the side of your bed after closing the door, you then put your face in your hands and Bloop appears on your shoulder. Baptiste comes over and sits down next to you, he starts rubbing your back while giving you some time before asking you questions.

A minute or so passes before you look over at Baptiste and say “What were you wanting to know?”  
“Are you ok?” he asks, you just shake your head “My team died on the last mission I was sent on and I should be dead as well, but I’m not dead because of this little guy” you say now holding Bloop in your hand “I’m thankful that I’m not dead, but I couldn’t help my team and command won’t hold a funeral for them as well” you added.

Baptiste then pulls you into a hug “It’s going to be alright and if you want, I’ll be here to help” he says. Ok, you did NOT expect that, like at all.

After a few minutes of you crying a little, you start telling Baptiste about what happened on your mission and how you met Bloop.

“Thank you, for listening. I really appreciate it” you say as you finish telling him what happened “It’s no problem, like you I want to help people” Baptiste replies with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having fun writing this story and I hope you enjoy it as well <3


End file.
